


Bring Yourself

by Missy



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The gang gathers in Pooh's house on Christmas Day.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Bring Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



It was a warm and cozy Christmas in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh was keeping to himself with his Hunny Chocolate when Rabbit, Eeyore and Piglet came by.

“I’ve brought carrot cookies,” Rabbit said. “Do try to eat them slowly,” he requested, worry in his voice.

“And I’ve brought my best radish turnovers!” said Piglet.

“My crops died,” Eeyore said, by way of explanation for his own empty hooves.

“That’s all right, Eeyore,” said Pooh. “You brought yourself. That’s what’s important.”

And as the friends ate, talked and drank in the cozy warmth of Pooh’s home, they had to agree.


End file.
